


Miasma

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: I'm not sure how to tag this relationship., It's a very unhealthy relationship., M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Miasma: (N.) A highly unpleasant or unhealthy smell or vapor. </i>
</p><p>The miasma of the Demon lingered in Dalton's very soul, even years and years after the coma. And no matter what, the Demon will always need Dalton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miasma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest fucking pairing.

Miainein- (Verb.) To pollute. (Of Greek origins.) 

 

You do not have a name, nor a recognizable face. No one knows you as who you are, they see you as what you are. The source of your being, the vague, saccharine darkness of your entity. However, you do not need a name or a face to understand your patience is wearing thin. 

The boy-Dalton, his name so sweet on your tongue-is testing you. He continues to walk, older now, but it’s been years since you’ve touched him, tasted him, been able to sink your claws into his pliable flesh and tear him limb from limb. 

And all he is is a goddamned tease, a little delicious eyesore, and you want him more than anything. You’ve never felt your mind, your body, your warped soul, ache for something so much. You need him. Your little treat won’t free himself from you this time. 

You won’t allow it.

So you linger in the shade of his mind, of the Further, anywhere available. Where he goes, you follow. There is nothing he can do to shake your ineffable obsession. You will make him yours again, one day.

His body will melt into a pliant mess for you to discover, and take apart. He is yours. That is all you know, all you’ve known for years. You growl just thinking about him, and your body swells with desire. 

Soon, you remind yourself. Time and the Further both are warping themselves to fit your needs. Dalton will be nothing more than a plaything by the time you’re done with him. So you smile, lecherous and confident, and settle back to wait for him.


End file.
